


Winter Blossom

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I cryed writing this, Secret Santa, Short & Sweet, Winter, Winter Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Madara and Anzu on a winter date





	Winter Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Panako (@rikura_panako on Twitter) for the Enstars Secret Santa.  
> I hope you like it! Have a nice Chistmas and happy new year ❤️

The weather could not be worst today; the wind is strong enough to make it a bit difficult to walk and, to make it worst, they have announced that today is the coolest day of the year. But, even with those awful conditions, he is standing where we said, looking around, searching for someone. When he sees me his teal eyes start to shine and his smile widens, without waiting a second he starts to walk towards me.

“Sorry to keep you wait-“ the words die in my lips before I could finish the sentence, Madara hugs me tightly, his warm body make me feel as if I was in the middle of the spring. He kisses me on the forehead to finish his salutation and he caresses my hair, unfortunately, I feel the fabric of the glove he is wearing instead of the familiar touch of his skin.

“There’s no need to apologize, you’ve already sent me a message. More important, this is for you,” he hands me a carton cup “there is not anything better for the cold than a cup of hot chocolate.”

I take the cup with one hand, and with the other, I take his hand. It is not anything special, but I feel my cheeks blushing. Maybe I would never get used to it, no matter how much time passes, how much time we spend together, every time I take his hand is like the first time.

To be honest, when he came back to the academy I would have bet that I would never be with someone like him.

But it was inevitable.

Without even realizing, in a few months I fell for him.

He returned to the academy in spring, and since then it was as if the seasons never changed for me. Even with the summer heat, even with the cold of the winter. When Madara was around it was like living in a never-ending spring. And the feeling is still the same even now.

I lean to rest my head on him, in response he lets my hand go and he puts his arm around my shoulders. We walk like this for a long time and Madara occasionally kisses me on the head, we reach our destination later than we expected.

The ice rink is decorated according to the date, the fences have garlands and there are lights hanging across the rink. We sit on one of the benches to put our skates, it is not the first time that I skate, Izumi-san teach me some time ago but I barely remember anything. So, when I try to stand up I wobble a bit before I fall Madara takes me to the wait.

“I guess we will have to stake hugged,” and he winks the eye with a seductive smile or his version of a seductive smile. I push him a bit.

“Holding hands is enough,” he pouts a bit.

“You are so cold Anzu-san,” his sudden and fake change of humor makes me laugh.

We skate holding hands until the sun begins to set, although the cold wind hasn’t stopped a bit and our noses have become red due to it I feel so warm. We leave the skating ring and start to walk once again, without any place in mind. The Christmas lights start to light up as it gets dark creating a beautiful path through which we walk almost in silence. Without even realize we reach the front doors of the Academy, the Christmas lights are far away now, the only lights we have now are the streetlight and the waxing moon. I feel like something tightens inside my chest. Madara may feel the same since he stops and looks at the Academy.

“You know, nor in my best dreams I thought you would go out with me,” he squeezes slightly my hand “I thought that you would reject me or take my words as a joke but…” he turns to face me and looks straight to my eyes, even with the poor illumination of the place I can see that he started to cry so I caress his face, drying his tears. “When you accepted you made me the happiest man alive.”

He smiles brightly, I don’t need anything else to know that what he said is what he felt then, what he feels right now. Hearing this makes the pressure of my chest disappear, and I start to cry along with him.

“I love you, Madara,” I get on tiptoe, he leans a little and place my forehead on his, “thanks for making my world warmer and more colorful, thanks for loving me”

I kiss him, slowly, it is not the first time I do it but somehow being here, in front of Yumenosaki, makes me feel as it was. We do not get apart since he kisses me back, his kisses are always soft and sweet; when our tongues meet the kiss becomes something warm and overwhelming.

We lose the notion of time, the cold is not a problem and even the limited light is something irrelevant, because here, together, we are living in our own spring.


End file.
